Tarde de tormenta y amor
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta historia es la continuación y (versión libre) de lo que hubiese pasado si el teléfono de Sehrazat no hubiese interrumpido el romántico momento con Onur frente al fuego, luego del beso del bosque. Espero que les guste!


**Bueno, esta historia tenía ganas de escribirla hace tiempo, ¿a quién no se le ocurrió pensar que si el teléfono no hubiera interrumpido esa escena tan romántica entre Sehrazat y Onur, luego del beso del bosque, las cosas podrían haber sido un poco más interesantes?**

**Está dedicada a Flor, Feliz Cumpleaños! Gracias por tus ideas y por el apoyo! **

**Tarde de tormenta… y amor**

Sehrazat se relajó en los brazos de Onur, estaban húmedos por la lluvia, pero no tenían más frío, el fuego los había hecho entrar en calor y las caricias habían hecho el resto…

-Esto es un sueño…- dijo ella y entrecerró los ojos, como queriendo guardarlo en su memoria.

-Sí… el amor es así…- le dijo él.

-No quiero despertar, quiero soñar para siempre…- siguió.

-Podemos hacerlo si quieres…- le dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Qué propones? - le preguntó ella separando su cabeza del hombro de él para mirarlo.

-¿Además de pasar toda la vida juntos?

-Además de eso… que seguramente pasará…- dijo ella sonriente, perdida en sus ojos.

-Quizá podríamos quedarnos a pasar la tarde aquí… el tiempo está muy feo, la tormenta te da miedo… entonces… pasaríamos un momento juntos… podríamos olvidarnos del mundo… ¿qué te parece?

-¿Pasar la tarde aquí? - dijo y lo miró alzando las cejas mientras sonreía.

-No tiene nada de malo… ¿o sí? - le dijo él y sonrió seductor.

-¿Te refieres a pedir una habitación?

-Tomar un baño caliente, dejar que nuestra ropa se seque… comer algo rico…

-Onur…

-Hemos esperado demasiado tiempo Sehrazat… ya es inhumano seguir esperando… con todas nuestras idas y vueltas…

-Tienes razón…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-Entonces…

-Podemos pedir que nos lleven la comida, realmente tengo hambre…- fue más una pregunta que un pedido.

-Por supuesto…- dijo él con una sonrisa y se levantó, extendiendo su mano y ayudándola a levantarse.

Sehrazat le dedicó una sonrisa algo tímida. Se sentía nerviosa de pensar en todo lo que iba a suceder en un rato, pero también estaba de acuerdo con no seguir esperando y seguir perdiéndose de estar en sus brazos…

Onur pidió una habitación y al rato, un empleado del hotel los acompañó hasta allí. Les aseguró que les traerían la comida en unos minutos y él accedió, le hubiese gustado esperar un poco más, pero sabía que ella estaba hambrienta y no quiso hacerla esperar.

Sehrazat lo miró con nerviosismo cuando él cerró la puerta. El lugar no era lujoso, pero estaba bien arreglado y con buen gusto y Onur se asomó a la ventana y vio como la lluvia seguía cayendo como si recién comenzara la tormenta…

-Creo que… me quitaré la ropa mojada y me pondré una bata… - dijo ella con algo de incomodidad.

-Después de comer podríamos tomar un baño… así nos quitaríamos definitivamente el frío…- dijo él y ella asintió.

Sehrazat entró a cambiarse y se quitó toda la ropa. Cuando salió, él la recorrió con su mirada y le mostró la mesa, la comida había llegado.

-Empieza a comer… iré a cambiarme…- le dijo Onur y ella sintió un escalofrío cuando él pasó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo suavemente, a través de la tela de la bata.

Sehrazat se acomodó en la silla y comenzó a comer. Cerró los ojos con placidez al probar todas las cosas que les habían traído.

Cuando Onur volvió, ella fue quien se dio el lujo de mirarlo. Esa primera noche que habían pasado juntos, la noche negra, las cosas habían sido algo raras, pero ahora, esa intimidad los hacía sentir más cómodos… mas cómplices…

Onur sonrió al verla mirándolo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Él se sentó a su lado en la mesa y comieron en silencio.

-¿Sigues creyendo que esto es un sueño? - le dijo él tomando su mano.

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella.

-Espero no arruinarlo…- dijo y besó sus dedos con ternura.

-No podrías…- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio, algo más provocativa de lo que quería ser.

Onur se puso de pie y la hizo levantar.

-¿Nos damos un baño? - le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos.

-¿Es lo que quieres? - le preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Es una de las cosas que quiero…- dijo él levantando las cejas.

-Bien… primero voy yo y después tú…- dijo ella jugando.

-Mmmm… me temo que no funcionará…- dijo él apretándola un poco más, el roce casi haciéndolos perder la cabeza a ambos.

-¿Por qué? - le preguntó ella, queriendo saber qué respondería él.

-Porque me aburriré esperándote… y también… ahorraríamos agua…- dijo él y besó su cuello, haciéndola suspirar.

-Entiendo…- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Además… imagínate que yo me esté bañando y la tormenta empeorara… ¿quién te protegería de los truenos?

-Claro…- dijo ella y él deslizó sus manos y aflojó el cinturón de su bata- Onur…- fue casi un jadeo.

-Dime…- le dijo mientras besaba su cuello y seguía hasta el hombro por debajo de la bata, sus manos en la cintura de ella, acariciando directamente su piel.

-Podríamos dejar el baño para después…- dijo ella en su oído y él cerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos de ella desanudando su bata.

La tomó de la cara y la besó húmedamente. Sus manos se dirigieron a sus hombros y dejó caer la bata de ella. La escuchó suspirar, no hacía frío en la habitación, pero seguramente el cambio de temperatura la había afectado.

Se separó un poco para mirarla y ella le sacó la bata a él. Onur sonrió y se inclinó para abrir la cama. Se sentó y la atrajo hacia él. Besó su abdomen y siguió camino hacia arriba, prestándole especial atención a su pecho.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos, concentrada en sus caricias y luego se acomodó frente a él, sus piernas a cada lado, provocando una fricción que a él se le hizo insoportable.

Él se adueñó de sus labios y suspiró cuando ella descendió sobre él lentamente, sintiéndose uno parte del otro.

-Siento que han pasado siglos desde la última vez…- jadeó él sobre su boca.

-Mil y una noches…- dijo ella perdida en sus ojos.

Onur la tomó de la cadera y comenzó a guiar sus movimientos mientras la besaba profundamente. Durante un rato, se mantuvieron en silencio, disfrutando de ese momento tan esperado.

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué dejamos pasar tanto tiempo? - insistió él agitado, desesperado por conseguir el máximo placer.

-Onur… ¿qué importa? Te amo…- le dijo ella y se detuvo al sentir que él llegaba al clímax y mordía sus labios, haciéndola estallar de placer a ella también.

-Sehrazat… te amo…- dijo él tratando de recuperar la respiración normal.

Él se inclinó hacia atrás y cayó recostado, ella se acomodó sobre él y besó sus labios, luego se desconectó y los dos se acomodaron en la cama, bajo las sábanas.

-Realmente necesitamos ese baño…- dijo Onur- tienes el cabello todo mojado… te enfermarás, Sehrazat…

-Si tú vienes a cuidarme no me importa…- le dijo ella y rio con complicidad.

-Me encantaría… pero terminaría contagiándome…- le dijo alzando las cejas.

-Y entonces yo iría a cuidarte… - le dijo ella y él sonrió.

Onur se levantó y ella lo miró con interés.

-Sehrazat ven aquí…- dijo y estiró su mano.

-Onur… no eres mi padre…- protestó y sonrió cuando él insistió, moviendo su mano para darle a entender que no tenía opción.

La tomó de la cintura y caminó tras ella hacia el baño. Besó su hombro húmedamente y ella se apoyó contra él, disfrutando el contacto. Onur la empujó dentro del cubículo de la ducha y abrió el agua.

Sehrazat jadeó al sentir que el agua salía un poco más fría de lo que esperaba hasta que la temperatura de adecuó y él sonrió.

-¿Te quedarás ahí mirando o vendrás conmigo? - le dijo provocativa y él alzó una ceja.

-Es un bello paisaje, pero ¿acaso me invitas a compartir la ducha? - le preguntó y fue el turno de ella de alzar la ceja.

-¿No era ese tu plan en primer lugar? - le dijo ella y él entró al cubículo y la tomó entre sus brazos, bajo la cortina de agua.

-Sehrazat…- dijo él y ella lo miró.

-Dime…- le dijo ella y se quedó mirándolo, esperando que hablara.

-¿Alguna vez piensas en aquella noche? - dijo y ella lo miró con seriedad.

-Sí… supongo que lo hago…

-¿Todavía te pesa?

-La situación… sí… mucho… supongo que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás…

-¿La cambiarías?

-Podría pensar en pedirte ayuda de otra manera… no sé… ahora te conozco y sé que me hubieses ayudado si me hubiera sincerado contigo… antes no lo sabía…

-Sehrazat… yo, no voy a negarte que me gustabas para ese entonces… pero tengo que confesarte que, a partir de esa noche, yo me enamoré perdidamente de ti…

-Onur…- dijo y apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Es la verdad…- le dijo él quitando su dedo y besando sus labios.

Sehrazat sintió la fría pared de la ducha en su espalda cuando él la empujó, sus cuerpos imposiblemente más en contacto.

-g¿Quieres saber lo que me pasó a mí, esa noche? – le dijo cuando él separó su boca de la de ella.

-¿Me lo dirías? - preguntó él.

-¿Sabes por qué me costaba trabajo mirarte a los ojos luego de que pasara?

-Creí entender que era porque te sentías avergonzada…

-Esa noche fue especial para mí… hacía siglos que no estaba con nadie y me sentía muy atraída hacia ti… digamos que en algún momento pude relajarme un poco y disfrutar tus caricias… a pesar de todo…- dijo y miró sus labios.

-Esa es una muy buena noticia…- dijo él y la besó con intensidad.

Onur la levantó, tomándola de los muslos y acomodó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. La escuchó jadear con placidez cuando se sintió profundamente en ella.

Sus bocas se separaron y él la vio cerrar los ojos mientras acrecentaba el ritmo, buscando el placer de ambos.

Descendió sus labios por el cuello de Sehrazat y luego se inclinó a besar su pecho. Ella suspiró y abrió los ojos para observarlo.

Él solo interrumpió su tarea cuando la sintió tensarse y dejarse ir en oleadas de placer…

La observó un momento mientras ella se recuperaba y luego volvió a moverse hasta que sintió que llegaba a su clímax…

Ella lo besó con ternura un momento hasta que se desconectaron. Él tomó el shampoo y la ayudó a lavarse el cabello.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, con las batas puestas, se recostaron en la cama.

-Te amo…- le dijo él y sonrió, cuando vio la mirada cargada de dulzura que ella le dedicaba.

-Yo también…- dijo ella y entrelazaron sus dedos- me pregunto si seguirá lloviendo…

-No lo sé…- dijo él y la soltó para ponerse de pie y acercarse a la ventana.

Ella se reunió con él y lo abrazó.

-Sigue lloviendo…- dijo él- pero ya no hay tormenta…

-Menos mal…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Pero tendremos que quedarnos aquí un rato más, hasta que pare de llover… ¿no crees?

-Es una buena idea…- dijo ella y fueron a acostarse otra vez.

-Sehrazat…

-Onur… no hablemos más de celos, ni de la noche negra… miremos hacia el futuro…

-No iba a hablar de eso…- se quejó él.

-¿De qué ibas a hablarme?

-De Kaan… ¿tú crees que estará contento de que volvamos a estar juntos?

-¿Bromeas? Ha preguntado por ti sistemáticamente todos los días desde la… la boda que no fue…

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas… las cosas fueron así… y como dije, no hablemos más del pasado, no tiene sentido…

-Bien, de acuerdo…

-¿Qué tal una siesta?

-Me gusta… siempre y cuando luego pueda despertarte con caricias y…- dijo y se detuvo.

-Hazlo…- dijo ella y lo besó antes de girar y permitir que él la abrazara por detrás y amoldara su cuerpo al de ella.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, no sé si amerita que la continúe, pero me hizo feliz poder escribirla!**


End file.
